RoS ELT Wiki
Welcome to the RoS ELT Wiki This Wiki acts as a Rise of Civilizations guide for all ELT alliance and sub-alliance members. ELT Alliance Rules Elites ELT is a top alliance in RoS, and will not tolerate members who violate the alliance priority order. ALLIANCE PRIORITIES: # Participating in Alliance Activities #* Participation is mandatory while members are online and has priority over all other player actions. #** ELT can only claim #1 spot when everyone works together as a unit. ELT is a place for team-players, not leeches or lone-wolfs. # Open War/ Burning Flags #* ELT is not the only alliance working to expand its territory, and war over territory and objectives is inevitable. When ELT is at war with another alliance, members' top priorities should be to continuously burn hostile flags adjacent to ELT territory and to attack any soldiers and cities attempting to reinforce those flags. #** When selecting your army, press the Camp button (looks like a circus tent) to have your army camp in the wilderness after attacking a hostile alliance flag, rather than returning home. This allows you to stay on the battlefield indefinitely, help your allies attack vulnerable targets, and keep the hostile alliance flag burning until it is destroyed. # Building Flags #* Expanding alliance territory to the center of the map, while capturing and controlling objectives (Resource Camps, Holy Sites, Passes) along the way, is central to RoS gameplay. #** If the alliance is building a flag, send as many soldiers to reinforce the build site as possible. Not only will you be rewarded for your participation, but the flag will build faster the more soldiers there are. # Rallies on Barbarian Forts, Passes, and Holy Sites #* When the alliance is not building or burning flags, or in open war against another alliance, lead and participate in rallies against neutral objectives around the map. #** If you are a low-level player, do not lead a rally. Instead, link the coordinates to the alliance chat and ask for a high-level player to lead the rally attack -- the total army size will be larger, so more alliance members will be able to participate! #** Do NOT'' start a rally if there is another rally in process.'' #** Do NOT'' start or join a rally against a neutral objective if the alliance is actively:'' #*** Building a flag #*** Burning a flag #*** In open war with another alliance # Resource Gathering/Sharing #* Gathering resources within alliance territory will increase your gathering speed by 25%, and will produce bonus resources that are placed in Alliance Storage, which can later be used to build Alliance Flags and Center Fortresses. #** When gathering resources, always harvest the Resource Camp completely - Resource Camps do not regenerate. If you do not have enough troops to harvest the entire Resource Camp, find one of a lower level. WIKI RULES:''' If you're a '''veteran player: please ask ELT leader (iGypsy) or any Rank 4 Officer for admin status. Once granted, feel free to add content to existing pages or create new ones to share knowledge about game mechanics, tips, and tricks. If you're a '''new player: '''scroll through the existing content to learn about the game, and post questions in the comments sections of any page where there could be additional information added! Table of Contents Alliance Information Commanders Guide Farming Guide Rallying Guide Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse